Mario legends
by Shueino
Summary: Le royaume Champignon est en paix mais que ce passe t'il lors de cette période ? histoire inspiré par un dessin d'Elwensa et de son synopsis :)
1. Mario et Peach

_cette histoire est basée sur un dessin de Mario d'Elwensa et son synopsis, je ne fait que m'inspirer de cela, du coup cette histoire lui appartiens aussi :)_

 _je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire juste un moyen de m'entraîner à l'écriture et du plaisir :)_

Cela faisait un an que le royaume Champignon était en paix, un an de vie sans souci, les enfants grandissaient, les fleurs poussaient sous le soleil, les toads se coursaient et vivaient des aventures dignes d'un champignon. Le royaume était en paix, rien ne pouvait le déranger cette fois-ci. Rien. Le soleil brillait, aucuns nuages au loin, rien on vous dit. Pourtant un toad au chapeau blanc tacheté de rouge courait partout, il ne semblait pas effrayé mais sa course effrénée eu le don d'alerter tous les habitants du royaume qui se dirigèrent vers la grande place afin d'en apprendre plus.

Un jeune homme en rouge tournait dans le vestibule du palais, sa moustache bien taillée frémissait d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas : un mélange d'exaltation et d'appréhension. Ce jeune homme était vêtu d'un pantalon résistant en toile bleu et d'un haut rouge éclatant, il tenait une casquette rouge entre ses mains qu'il ne cessait de tourner et retourner.

Le chambellan –un toad âgé avec une canne- sorti d'une salle juste à côté du jeune homme, il l'observa un instant avant de soupirer, dire que la princesse l'avait choisi lui, certes il était le héros du royaume avec son frère, certes, mais en cet instant nous pouvons comprendre le désarroi du chambellan face à cette scène.

\- Mario, tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

\- Dio buono ! Chambellan vous m'avez fait peur !

\- La princesse t'attend J'ESPÈRE que ce n'est pas intentionnel !

\- No… no je m'y préparais justement

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mario entra dans la salle du trône en évitant de regarder le petit toad gesticulant et rouge de colère, il pouvait être pire que Browser parfois. La princesse Peach était vêtue d'une robe blanche éblouissante, ses longs cheveux dorés descendaient en cascade dans son dos, elle était belle et M rio retomba sous son charme. En avançant vers sa belle il vit son frère Luigi à côté de Daisy, il s'était marié il y a six mois avec elle, Mario avait été le témoin maintenant c'était l'inverse. Luigi était vêtu comme lui, un pantalon bleu en toile et d'un haut vert légèrement sombre. Peach se pencha à l'oreille de Mario et lui susurra une phrase qui le fit rougir de bonheur « tu es en retard _papa_ ».


	2. Adamo et Sara

Un an et 7 mois était passé depuis le mariage du roi Mario et de la reine Peach, un an de bonheur à deux complété par un bébé neuf mois plus tard. Le petit prince avait de grands yeux bleus azur comme le ciel, il riait tout le temps, et faisait le bonheur de ses parents, il portait le prénom de son grand père, le père de Mario, Adamo.

Adamo était un bébé vif et curieux, son seul défaut, peut-être, était qu'il voulait avoir l'attention de tout le monde, il pleurait à chaque fois que l'on s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à lui-même, comme aujourd'hui. Son père et sa mère étaient dans la grande salle avec tous les dignitaires et autres personnes importantes et les serviteurs courraient dans tous les sens. Le bébé de 10 mois ne comprenait pas tout ce vacarme, il voulait que l'on s'occupe de lui, il criait de tout son petit corps pour attirer l'attention, parfois un membre du personnel s'arrêtait pour le porter ailleurs avant de courir loin de lui. Adamo était furieux, pourquoi on le laissait tout seul, il se remit à crier, il pleura également, mais personne ne vint cette fois-ci, il cria plus fort, tellement fort que les murs semblèrent trembler comme s'ils étaient prêt à exploser sous la force de ce cri.

Le chambellan, qui passait par là, un peu énervé par les pleurs d'Adamo cria plus fort que lui ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le petit garçon, surpris que l'on puisse hurler plus fort que lui.

\- VOUS AVEZ FINI ?!

Ce n'était pas une question, le petit prince comprit vite que le vieux toad au visage rouge ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était plus sage de se taire. Il ravala ses larmes et contempla soudainement le parquet sombre et luisant, satisfait le chambellan quitta la salle.

Un moment passa sans qu'Adamo ne bouge une seule fois, il trouvait le calme reposant, apaisant, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de briser cette découverte passionnante. Une ombre s'arrêta près de lui, il releva la tête, l'homme ressemblait à son père, il rit en tendant les bras, la découverte était finie, une autre commençait.

Sa tante était allongée dans un lit, elle était belle sa tante, rousse et fine, un peu comme sa maman, son oncle lui murmura quelque chose mais Adamo ne comprit pas, il se pencha pour mieux voir, poussé par sa curiosité et failli tomber des bras de Luigi.

Luigi rit face à son neveu un brin pressé, il le ramena contre lui et s'avança vers sa femme qui tenait un paquet, il déposa son neveu sur le lit et observa sa réaction.

Adamo pencha la tête, sa tante tenait un paquet qui gigotait, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il voulait le savoir, il tendit la main.

Soudain son doigt fut prisonnier, il ne put plus bouger, s'il tirait il risquait d'avoir mal, il tendit l'autre main qui subit le même sort que la première, un gazouillement sortit des draps et Adamo put voir les beaux yeux couleur du ciel de sa cousine.

Mario entra dans la pièce et vit son fils dormir contre sa tante et sa cousine, qui dormait également, Mario prit son frère dans ses bras, il était heureux pour lui, Sara allait être le rayon de lumière de Daisy et Luigi comme Adamo était la lumière chez Peach et lui.

La petite Sara grandissait vite, aussi téméraire que son cousin mais plus obéissante, ses cheveux blond vénitiens coulaient en cascade sur ses petites épaules et ses yeux bleu ciel illuminait le château. Adamo était toujours aussi curieux mais il avait appris à partager et à être sage, ses yeux n'était pas restés bleu clair très longtemps, ils étaient devenus bleu-gris, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Quatre années de bonheur passèrent ainsi, Luigi, Daisy et Sara étaient souvent chez Mario, Peach et Adamo, les enfants grandissaient ensemble comme des frères et sœurs, le royaume était en paix et pourtant rien ne laissait prévoir cet événement.


End file.
